


you and me

by Solstilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, jily - Fandom
Genre: Content warnings:, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death, Mention of torture, PTSD flashbacks, mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstilla/pseuds/Solstilla
Summary: Lily is out baby shopping when a flashback hits. In times like these, sometimes all you can do is find hope.  Drabble. CONTENT WARNING: This fic mentions torture and very briefly describes it. It deals with war, death, and ptsd flashbacks (written by someone with ptsd)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	you and me

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This fic mentions torture and very briefly describes it. It deals with war, death, and ptsd flashbacks (written by someone with ptsd)

Burning, her skin was _ burning.  _

Flames were building inside her lungs. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her body trembled under the pain she felt. There was something else too. The distinct sense of impending doom that lingered over her far too often. And from behind the fog, in the distance, she could hear someone saying her name, trying to grab her attention. 

She tried to imagine herself pulling out of the fog completely, but everytime she stepped closer to the clear skies she knew lay ahead, she found herself more immersed in the smoke. 

_ Choking. Gagging. Gasping.  _

Her tongue tasted metallic, her lips went numb, her arms and her fingers tingled. _ Fight back,  _ she would tell herself, only to remember the harsh consequences. 

_ “Mudblood wants her blood traitor back, does she? How about another round?” Cackling. The sound consumed her, ringing in her ears like an echo.  _

In the distance, the calls for her name got louder.

_ “Crucio!”  _

Something touched her shoulder and Lily jumped away, scrambling back against the wall. Her face crumpled when she saw the expression on Hestia’s face. She was there. She knew. Hestia knew everything Lily had experienced, and had gone through it right beside her. 

But they both survived. The same could not be said for Benjy Fenwick. 

Benjy, who had married James and Lily. Benjy, who had hosted the Order and offered up his and his wife’s home as headquarters. Benjy, who had sacrificed himself to save Lily, for he knew about her pregnancy. Benjy whose bravery had granted Hestia and Lily enough time to be rescued by the Order. 

It had been months since the attack. She still thought about it every day. How was she to bring a child into this? 

“You’re safe, Lils…” Hestia murmured, watching her closely for any signs of distress. 

Lily knew that. Logically she did. Her nerves were just about ready to jump out of her skin, and her heart was still thumping erratically. 

“I think maybe that’s enough shopping for the day?” They’d barely begun. The basket Lily had slung over her arm only contained a bunch of burping rags and a teether toy. 

Hestia reached out for her hand cautiously, careful not to make too sudden of a movement. Lily met her halfway. 

“Why don’t you go home, be with James? I’ll finish up and drop these off, okay?” 

She wanted to argue that Lily couldn’t ask that of her, but she knew Hestia would hear none of it. Lily was too tired to fight anymore, anyways. 

“Okay,” she said. Hestia slid the basket off Lily’s arm and into her own, offering Lily a comforting smile. “Go, on. I know he helps you.” 

James did help her. He had been the first person by her side that fateful evening. Sometimes it was hard to look at him, because he was a reminder. Most times, however, she found he reminded her that she’d survived it all. He brought her back to reality. He grounded her. 

She wanted to see him, Lily realized as she left the store to find some alleyway to apparate from. Hestia was smart like that, she could always tell what her friends needed. 

When she arrived home on the front doorstep, James was there in seconds to wrap her up in his arms. He must’ve been able to tell from her expression that something had happened while baby shopping. 

Either that, or he could infer from how soon after leaving Lily had returned. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He whispered into her hair, holding her close and gently rocking her like that night when he found her. “I know it’s not right now. But it will be. I promise.” Funny enough, Lily believed him. She never believed anyone about this kind of thing anymore. 

But James, he spoke with such conviction. He spoke with understanding and hope, and Lily dared to trust him, just this once. 

“You and me, yeah?” Her words were muffled into his chest, but she knew he heard them. 

Silence fell between them as the words hung in the air, words full of meaning and promise. No matter what happened, they would always have each other. 

“You and me,” he said, squeezing her tighter. “You and me.” He breathed out, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Let me start the kettle, you go rest.” 

Lily nodded her head, curling up on the sofa.

It was strange how caring for each other, soothing each other, became more and more routine as the war trudged on. Lily had learned the best way to comfort James was to get him moving. James had learned the best way to soothe Lily was to finally get her to slow down. 

Sometimes, nothing helped. Times like that night, when they lost Benjy, the world felt too hollow and cold to allow for any light or warmth. 

Today, though, there was hope. For despite all the pain and all the harsh memories that haunted Lily’s mind, she had her James beside her. Her James who loved her unconditionally and would hand her a cuppa anytime she felt less than spectacular-which was quite often as of late. 

She was brought back to reality at movement in her stomach. “We forgot someone.” 

James turned around from steeping the tea, his eyebrows raised. 

“You and me and Harry.” 

James grinned at that. “You and me and Harry. You’re right.” 

Hope. Her boys gave her hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @Solstilla


End file.
